Benutzer Diskussion:Collonelo
Hi, Collonelo! HitmanReborn-Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Kyoya Hibari. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! Viel Spaß noch! =) - milay 22:40, 16. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Edits Hey! Schön dich hier wieder zu sehen :)! Kein Problem, wenn du nur sporadisch editierst! Mich freuts riesig, hier ein "bekannts" Gesicht zu sehen ^___^. --do it in your dying will! ~ planet-punk 20:48, 11. Jul. 2010 (UTC) (Collonelo 21:21, 11. Jul. 2010 (UTC)) Arigatou :3 Und wie ich sehe bist du auch noch ganz fleißig hier mit von der Partie :D ♪ Midori tanamiku, Namimori no ♫ Natürlich, ich muss mich hier doch ma wieder blicken lassen, ich mein, ich will yah einer von den Top-Benutzern sein hehe xD Aber wie du siehst, komm ich immer noch nicht ganz klar, was das Seiten bearbeiten angeht...hehe >_> :Jap ^^. Ich pushe das Wiki weiter nach vorne :D. Nicht, dass es hier komplett verwahrlost. ^.~ Na klar, Top Benutzer ist ja auch ein Ansporn! Bald kommen bei Wiki Deutschland ja auch die Herausforderungen hinzu, freu mich schon irrsinnig darauf. Da bekommst du dann "Auszeichnungen" für bestimmte Dienste ;). :Kein Problem! Wenn du mit irgendwas Schwierigkeiten hast, frag ruhig! In den meisten Fällen werd ich dir eine Antwort geben können :3. :--do it in your dying will! ~ planet-punk 09:01, 12. Jul. 2010 (UTC) (Collonelo 11:32, 12. Jul. 2010 (UTC)) Kay mach ich :D Solange ihr nicht böse auf mich seit, weil ich i-welche Fehler mache (^^") Ah und...hehe...ich will demnächst was an meinen Profil tun, deswegen pls nicht genervt sein von mir... (._.) Oh ich wollt schon immer so voll das fette Wiki haben :3 Bei Narutopedia und OPwiki war ich zu spät >_> Aber das hier wird noch viel besser >_< Muhahahaha :P ♪ Bye-bi ♪ :Ach, sei unbesorgt. Glaube, den einzigen Fehler den man bei einem Wiki machen kann, ist es zu löschen :D. Und das geht nicht einfach so ^^. Bin niemals über Beiträge genervt ^^; nur gespannt, was du dir überlegt hast ;). Bin die nächsten drei Wochen leider auch nicht da, bin um Urlaub. :Also "fett" sind wir von der Artikelzahl her schon mal. das einzige, was dem Wiki halt echt fehlt, sind die Benutzer :(. Aber ich hoffe, das KHR in Deutschland bald mehr Beliebtheit gewinnt - ich meine, mit Naruto, Bleach und One Piece kann es alle mal mithalten! :--do it in your dying will! ~ planet-punk 11:55, 12. Jul. 2010 (UTC) (Collonelo 12:04, 12. Jul. 2010 (UTC)) Ob's mithalten kann is gar keine Frage o.O Katekyo Hitman Reborn ist ein Shonen Jump Manga >_< Hmmm ich denk ma auch, dass es nur daran liegt das der Anime nicht in Deutschland ausgestahlt wird...demo...guck dir mal an was die bei Pokito aus Naruto gemacht haben... Da bin ich doch i-wie noch erleichtert, dass KHR nicht ber RTL2 läuft XD Yah kein Problem mach du mal Urlaub, kora :D Is es schlimm, wenn ich hier mal ein paar Bilder austausche (._.?) Weil ich mag so verpixelte Bilder nich, kora >_> :Also klar hälts mit, mein halt dmait nur, dass diese "großen Drei" immer noch gesondert von Reborn! und anderen Mangas genannt werden. Aber ich denke, es dauert nicht mehr lange, bis es dazu stößt, da Reborn! in Japan und den USA extrem beliebt ist. Omfg, Reborn! bei RTL II O___O xD besser net. :Klaro, mach nur. :--do it in your dying will! ~ planet-punk 14:21, 12. Jul. 2010 (UTC) (Collonelo 14:29, 12. Jul. 2010 (UTC)) Yosh !!! Ah mein Problem is nur, dass ich im Anime nich sonderlich weit bin >_< Shikashi in drei Tagen hab ich die 4 Staffel durch. Ich überlege mir noch ob ich die Arcobaleno Trials Arc gucken soll oder nich doch direkt überspringe und mit Choice Arc weiter mache >_> :Ach, den Anime hast du schneller runter als dir lieb ist xD. War bei mir auch so. Obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass ich in letzter Zeit weniger dem Anime folge, sondern eher am Manga hänge. Obwohl es im Anime ja jetzt in die heiße Phase der Future/Choice Arc geht. :Wenn ich dur wäre, würde ich die Filler auch schauen. Ich find beide Filler Staffeln extrem interessant, da sie Spotlights auf Charas geben, die sonst noch nicht sehr genau beleuchtet wurden. Besonders der Inheritance Succession Arc war toll, die Wächter von Giotto sind WIN! Hab schon von mehreren Leuten gehört, dass die Filler besser sind als in Bleach und One Piece. :3. :--do it in your dying will! ~ planet-punk 20:12, 12. Jul. 2010 (UTC) (Collonelo 20:15, 12. Jul. 2010 (UTC)) Ui kay werd ich machen :D Sag mal wie stellt man Links rein ? Weil ich hab noch welche von Ryuuji Kamiyama's Seite, aber ich hab mal wieder vergessen wie das geht >___< :Also für Links außerhalb Wikia kannst du die eckigen Klammern [ ] benutzten. Dort kopierst du entweder einfach den kompletten Link rein http://www.google.de. Dann erscheint einfach eine Fußnote, die dich zu dem Ziel bringt. Willst du den Link jedoch durch Text ersetzen, lässt du einfach ein Leerezeichen und schreibst hinten den Link den Text, der abgebildet werden soll, wie z.B. so klick. Das ganze sieht dann entweder so: :*http://www.google.de (Nr. 1) oder so :*klick (Nr. 2) aus. :Hoffe, ich konnte es verständlich genug erklären ^^. :--do it in your dying will! ~ planet-punk 20:39, 12. Jul. 2010 (UTC) RE: *stalk* stalk* *stalk* So richtig wir kennen uns noch nicht, freut mich mal wieder jemanden editieren zu sehen :D. Ja ich wohne zwar in NRW aber nicht nahe Köln, bissel woanders (schon fast in Niedersachsen -- aber auch nur fast) Tja was soll ich jez noch schreiben, freut mich auf jedenfall dich kennenzulernen und hoffe du editierst ne menge :D -- Decimo 11:10, 16. Jul. 2010 (UTC) (Collonelo 11:14, 16. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ] Yo gleichfalls ! Nyoah, da ich yah die ganzen Ferien zu Hause bleiben darf, denk ich ma werd ich hier noch öfters mal editieren xD ♪♫ Bye-b i♫♪ Zu deiner Frage Ja das mit den Kategorien ist so ne Sache, ich versteh die selber nicht so :D Ich mach einfach mal, aber es schaut eigentlich ganz gut aus (Eigenlob stinkt :D) K.A. warum du die nicht bearbeiten kannst, eigentlich müsste das gehen. Sind die komplett fürs bearbeiten gesperrt oder steht dann da nur ein kleiner Text? -- Decimo 12:18, 16. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Tja was du siehts, ist genau das was ich auch sehe, der Rest wird automatisch von Wikia eingefügt. Du kannst ja jeder Seite bestimmte Kategorien geben z.B. auf der Seite Tsunayoshi Sawada kannst du ihn in die Kategorie "Männlich" einteilen, dies erscheint dann automatisch in der Kategorie "Männlich". Und um eine Kategorie Seite zu erstellen musste der Seite wieder ein Kategorie geben. z.B. der Kategorie "Männlich" wird die Kategorie "Charaktere" gegeben. Und so schaukelt sich das immer weiter hoch bis !Hauptkategorie oder so. Also so hab ich das auf jedenfall verstanden und so macht es auch Sinn (für mich jedenfalls). Du kannst ja noch mal planet fragen, denn ich bin ab morgen erstma 2 Wochen lang nicht da *chill* mfg -- Decimo 21:33, 16. Jul. 2010 (UTC) : Welchen Header meinst du, denn mir ist noch keiner begegnet ;D : -- Decimo 05:38, 17. Jul. 2010 (UTC) : : EDIT: So, weiß nicht, ob du es wusstest, aber ich war im Urlaub daher konnte ich deine Frage auch nicht mehr beantworten, aber wie ich das gesehen habe hat sich das ganze schon geklärt. Falls aber doch noch etwas sein sollte, kannst du mich jetzt eine Woche lang fragen, danach bin ich nämlich wieder erstmal weg ;) -- Decimo 13:49, 31. Jul. 2010 (UTC) : : Das freut mich für dich und ja schon wieder Urlaub -_- hängt mir fast selber zum Hals raus. Mal wieder 10 Tage ohne I-net, man ich könnte kotzen ;) Re: Header Hey! Schreib aus Griechenland. Also ich kann man gucken, aber ich muesste wissen, welchen Header du meinst? Den vom Wiki allgemein? do it in your dying will! ~ planet-punk 21:59, 23. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Jup, hier gibst ein Internetcafe, die Tastatur ist aber vollkommen anders. Aber egal. Also ich hab mal geguckt, aus der HTML werd ich aber auch nur bedingt schlau. Hab da mehrere Pixelangaben. Fuer was brauchst du denn die Groesse? :--do it in your dying will! ~ planet-punk 19:20, 24. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::So, hab mal nach geguckt und hab hier die Links zu den einzelnen Parts des Headers ausgegraben. Von mir aus kannst du dir gerne mal was überlegen, ich finde aber das Design und den Header im Moment noch schön. ::*Background_Strip_Head ::*Background_Strip ::*Background_Strip_Message ::Da solltest du ja die Maße entnehmen können. ::--do it in your dying will! ~ planet-punk 09:32, 30. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :::Bitte, Bitte. Kein Problem, hab es dann ja berichtigt ^^. :::--do it in your dying will! ~ planet-punk 13:36, 30. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::::Wieso kann das nicht sein? Das sind die Maße des Headers, der war schon immer so groß. --Game Over ... planet-punk 13:48, 30. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ARBEITE!!! ARBEITE!!!!!! DO IT IN YOUR DYING WILL!! :< OR HIBARI-SAN WILL BITE YOU TO DEATH!! Ich hoffe, das war ermutigend :D. --Game Over ... planet-punk 10:57, 5. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Colore! Hm...also grunsätzlich wäre ein Artikel über das Artbook tatsächlich nicht schlecht. Allerdings würde ich nicht alle Bilder hochladen, vll das Cover und einzeln außgesuchte Bilder. Vielleicht von jeder "Kategorie" eins, wie z.b: von den Box Waffen Bilder und den "my Room" Pics. Man könnte auch noch die Übersetzungen der My Room Bilder einbauen, denke ich. Ist ne gute Idee... ^^. Game Over ... planet-punk 10:51, 6. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Tabber Ah ^^'. Hab ich ganz vergessen da einzufügen, danke fürs dran erinnern! Werd ich sofort ändern. Und hier die MSN Addy: pplanet-punk@hotmail.de heiße dort auch genauso wie hier ^^. --Game Over ... planet-punk 11:24, 8. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Re: Infobox Hey! Das liegt daran, dass diese Infoboxen fest vorgegebene "Parameter" haben. Leider ist es so, dass man außer diesen festgelegten keine neuen hinzufügen, sei denn, man verändert die Infobox. Das auch Spalten angezeigt werden, die nicht ausgefüllt sind, ist bei der neuen Infobox, die ich gestern gemacht habe leider irgendwie so. Ich bin aber selber noch dran, das Problem zu beheben. Ich kann später bei Zeit eine Infobox für das Artbook machen, jetzt erstmal wirst du wohl oder übel etweder die nehmen, oder erstmal ohne Infobox arbeiten müssen. Sorry :(. Das Mit den Infoboxen ist immer so eine Sache... --Game Over ... planet-punk 11:12, 9. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Genau ^^. Wenn du willst, kannst du mir noch sagen, was in der Infobox für das Artbook stehen soll, also welche Infos du gerne hättest. (So wie "Name" und "Alter" ect.) Die sind ja wie gesagt nämlich festgelegt. Öhm, ne Diashow machst du, indem du üben neben dem "Bild einfügen" Knopf auf den "Eine Foto-Galerie oder Diashow einfügen" klickst. Dann kannst du zwischen diesen beiden Sachen wählen und die Diashow erstellen ^^. --Game Over ... planet-punk 11:28, 9. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::Shoppen ist ja auch wichtig ;). So, hab das ganze gefixt. Viel Spaß beim Diashow erstellen! --Game Over ... planet-punk 12:33, 9. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :::Hm...vielleicht nicht alle. 192 sind doch etwas viel, da wir ja hier kein "Bilderportal" wie Minitokyo oder Animepaper sind, sondern nur ein Wiki. Man kann das Artbook auf der Seite als Download anbieten, das wäre ne Möglichkeit. Ich würd sagen, such dir 25 schöne Bilder aus und lad die dann hoch :3. --Game Over ... planet-punk 18:10, 9. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::::Das Problem hab ich auch. Hab es nochmal mit Hilfe des Quelltextes versucht, die Diashow nach links zu rücken, aber irgendwie geht es nicht. Vielleicht legt es sich ja von alleine. Sollte das nicht passieren, werd ich mal bei Wikia nachfragen... --Game Over ... planet-punk 11:08, 10. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Ja, leider. Na ja, in letzter Zeit hat Wikia ja auch teilweise echt Probleme, manche Bilder anzuzeigen. Vielleicht legt es sich ja wieder... Kein Problem, ist nicht aufwendig. Hab "Extras" mal hinzugefügt, musst es jetzt nur noch ausfüllen ^^. --Game Over ... planet-punk 11:24, 10. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Mich kotzt es auch total an D: Besonders wenn ich in der Vorschau gucken will, wies aussieht...Aber ich weiß, dass das Problem wohl in sehr vielen bis hin zu allen Wikis auftritt und man auch schon dabei ist, sich darum zu kümmern. Hoffe, die bekommen das schnell wieder in den Griff Ó___Ò. --Game Over ... planet-punk 12:22, 10. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::Waffen-Infobox, welche man für Primos Mantel verwenden kann, gibts seit heute ^^. -> klick oder einfach neben in der Sidebar unter Vorlagen -> Infoboxen -> Waffen Infobox. --Game Over ... planet-punk 16:01, 10. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::Ach P.S.: das mit der Diashow hat sich geklärt, ist jetzt da, wo sie hingehört ^^. :::Öhm jo. Würde sagen Nahkampf ist schon okay. Vielleicht auch Fernkampf. Nimm am besten Beides xD. MSN? Also ich bin meistens Abends online, da zu der Zeit auch die meisten meiner Freunde online sind ^^. --Game Over ... planet-punk 16:38, 10. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::::Die sind fertig und sollten eigentlich abrufbereit stehen und auch soweit funktionieren. Bei manchen Seiten ist aber komischerweise noch das Vorgängermodell zu sehen, aber das sollte auch bald weg sein. Der Parameter für die Familien ist | mafiafamilie =. Wenn du da die Info einfügst, müsste es erscheinen. --Game Over ... planet-punk 16:54, 10. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Soweit ich weiß, kannst du ihn als normaler User nur bearbeiten, aber nicht löschen. --I'll take a potate chip - AND EAT IT!! ~ planet-punk 19:05, 11. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Kein Thema, ist auch ziemlich versteckt auf der Seite von der Nami Middle. Werds mal korrigieren ^^. --I'll take a potate chip - AND EAT IT!! ~ planet-punk 10:34, 14. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Ciaossu =33 Yo!~ Gerne eh xDDD Das mit den Charakteren stimmt ja nur =33~ Thehehe~ (auch gerne stalkt xD) Öh.. Hier hattu mal meine MSN: h.a.n.n.a1992@hotmail.com xD (streng geheim =P) (Hey du hast meine Verabschiedung geklaut! xD Me sagt immer Bye-bi~) x3 IiCee 21:00, 17. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Hahaha~ Dein armer Pc eh xD Meinen alten Lappi hab ich auch schun lang nimma benützt =p~ && Seitdem ich wieder total auf Reborn steh (diese paar Tage? xD) bin ich eig auch nur mehr am Pc und auch ziemlich oft & lang auf wikia xD Nope! xD Du irrst dich =o Das sag ich immer ;D IiCee 21:11, 17. Aug. 2010 (UTC) re:Question Klar, wenn du die Bilder hast, allerdings will ich bis 62 (soviele gibt es schon ger sub) nur die mit den deutschen übersetzungen haben, danach gehen auch eng subs. Ich habe nur das Problem im Moment, dass mir die Episoden 33-36 mit ger sub fehlen. Wenn du die hast, lade sie mal bitte hoch, ich mach mich jetzt daran die bilder 37-50 einzufügen EDIT: Wie findest du die Idee denn, ich dachte mir, so wird das ganze etwas interessanter ;) -- Decimo 11:02, 18. Aug. 2010 (UTC) OK, xD ich kenn sie nur bis 62 aber gut ;) dann mach du das ab 74, aber wir können nicht gleichzeitig bearbeiten, also wenn du siehst, dass ich mit 50 fertig bin, kannst du loslegen, da ich die danach auch noch nicht habe ;) -- Decimo 11:10, 18. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Jo, nenn sie am besten Target_EpisodenNummer z.B. Target_020, so hab ich das nämlich auch gemacht, dann hat man es wenigstens einheitlich und vlt, wirst du probleme kriegen, da das nicht immer so funzen will, deswegen arbeite ich auch im quelltext, weiß nicht, ob du das kannst, also wenn was ist fragen kostet heute nichts xD -- Decimo 11:19, 18. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Ok, dann sollte dir das auch nicht weiter schwer fallen, du musst nur immer wenn du ein Bild einfügst, auch die hintergrund farbe angeben, als größe für das bild, solltest du 180px nehmen, so das war auch schon alles denke ich -- Decimo 11:32, 18. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Gut, Gut ^.^ -- Decimo 11:38, 18. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Arbeitest du noch? -- Decimo 15:10, 18. Aug. 2010 (UTC) jo, hau rein, schön, dass mal jemand tatkräftig mithilft xD -- Decimo 15:44, 18. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Du weißt aber schon, dass hier keiner zu etwas gezwungen ist -_-, jeder so wie er lust hat xD, mach dir kein Stress, wenn du kb mehr hast dann lass es ich mach es auch so, auch im richtigen Leben Schule und so xD Gamescom hört sich gut an, überlege noch, ob ich auch hingehen soll, aber morgen sowieso nicht :) Haste keine Freisprecheinrichtung???, damit geht das arbeiten besser xD -- Decimo 15:55, 18. Aug. 2010 (UTC) xD was das für ne Sub Gruppe?, schau dir mal Episode 52 an, da haben die drauf geschrieben Ziel 51, obwohl direkt daneben ne 52 steht xD -- Decimo 16:09, 18. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Jaja, bin auch gerade beschäftigt, habe noch soviel aufzuholen ns, op, hajime no ippo, usw halt, was man so guckt^^ -- Decimo 16:26, 18. Aug. 2010 (UTC) jop one piece ist grad geil, bei naruto shippuuden müssten die jetzt bei 173 sein und /spoiler/naruto sollte gerade pain besiegt haben und im dorf gefeiert worden sein/spoiler/, die gruppe, von den ich ns beziehe ist grad sau lahm, die sind erst bei 170 aber egal... kenn ja eh beide mangas, von daher stört mich das nicht so ja, du kannst weitermachen, doch ab 178 bin ich dran, da hab ich nämlich schon alles rausgesucht, die englischen habe ich Target_123_en genannt, nur um es später noch unterscheiden zu können -- Decimo 16:53, 18. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ja klar, wo ist das problem? warte ich schau es mir mal an -- Decimo 17:17, 18. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ok, das ist ja mal lustig, ich weiß woran es liegt, warte mal ich probier was aus, vlt klappt es ja dann -- Decimo 17:22, 18. Aug. 2010 (UTC) so problem gelöst: Habe beide Bilder 059 und 060 auf meinem pc abgespeichert, die online versionen gelöscht und neu geuppt, jetzt geht es. Das Problem war wahrscheinlich, wie ich das jetzt gesehen habe, dass du die Datei zuerst unter falschem Namen oder so zuerst hochgeladen hast und dann die richtig überspeichert hast, oder täusche ich mich da? Auf jedenfall hat er, bei der Darstellung noch die alte Version benutzt und nicht die neue. Interessanter Fehler ;) Naja wenn du Lust hast, kannst du ja noch weitermachen, ich gehe dann mal wieder zu meinem One Piece ^.^ ++ Decimo 17:30, 18. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ++ Klar xD, du solltest dir mehr Zeit lassen xD^^ Welches Bild issen das? Finde die Stelle nicht (Ich zu doof *doof guck*) ++ Decimo 19:48, 18. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ++ http://de.hitmanreborn.wikia.com/wiki/Episode_066 (Collonelo 19:58, 18. Aug. 2010 (UTC)) Alles klar kümmere mich drum, machst du das immer so, screen und dann cutten? Du Gimp und Chrome Nutzer xD ++ Decimo 20:39, 18. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ++ jaja, schon erledigt, ich nutze chrome und opera auch ;) dazu noch die alpha version von firefox und safari ab und zu xD typisch hobby webdesign xD ++ Decimo 20:45, 18. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ++ Jop, ganz deiner Meinung, doch so langsam steige ich durch meine ganzen Tabs und dateien und alles nicht mehr durch ich glaube im moment habe ich mit firefox mehr als 30 tabs offen mit chrome knapp 10, dann noch icq msn vlc und dann soll noch einer sich ums wiki kümmern xD ++ Decimo 20:51, 18. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ++ icq haben alle meine freunde, außerdem finde ich es nicht schlecht und du kannst es doch ganz indivudell einstellen aber gut, jeder das seine... ++ Decimo 21:09, 18. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ++ Re:Bilder Uh...also eigentlich solltend a schon farbige Bilder hin, bin aber bis jetzt noch nicht dazu gekommen. Wenn du die entsprechenden Screenshots zuschneidst, kannst du die Bilder ersetzen. I'll take a potate chip - AND EAT IT!! ~ planet-punk 14:39, 18. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Gamescom Hey! Bist du nur morgen auf der Gamescom oder auch am WE? Bin nämlich auch da :3! I'll take a potate chip - AND EAT IT!! ~ planet-punk 16:39, 18. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Re: Chara Songs Klaro! Es wird dich hier keine bestrafen, wenn du Artikel erstellst :D! ^^I'll take a potate chip - AND EAT IT!! ~ planet-punk 15:48, 28. Aug. 2010 (UTC) : Ne ne, tob dich ruhig aus ^^. --I'll take a potate chip - AND EAT IT!! ~ planet-punk 15:51, 28. Aug. 2010 (UTC) : : Ne, mach mal ich seh ja was du meintest dann. Also wenn die Kategorien stimmen, werde ich die auch erstellen und so ist kein Thema : ++ Decimo 11:01, 29. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ++ : : Du kannst sie ja auch erstellen. Oder schon wieder vergessen? Kein Ding, ich mach das schon zur Not muss ich einfach nur auf die nächste Wartungsschleife warten. : ++ Decimo 11:10, 29. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ++ : : Hohoho mit so einem Gedächtnis braucht man gar nicht von Weltherrschaft träumen :D : Nein also wieder ein Grund für ne Umfangreiche Hilfe :D : Also zur Erklärung, klickst auf den roten Link, dann auf leere seite. : Dann gibst du einfach eine Kategorie an z.b. OST hier für die Chara Songs und schreibst sagen wir 1 Satz dazu, dann ist die Kategorie fertig erstellt, der Rest happens von alleine ;D : ++ Decimo 11:16, 29. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ++ Y Sorry für die unglaublich dämliche Frage xD wieso benutzt du eigentlich immer Y statt J? Ich hab das auf deiner Seite gesehen und das beschäftigt mich jetz irgendwie xD falls es nach Kritik klingt, entschuldige ich mich, es war net so gemeint ;-) Woggelwoggel 19:42, 6. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Re:Musik XD Zwei Dumme, ein Gedanken, würd ich sagen ;). Habs auch grad gesehen, als ich das Bild einfügen wollte. Also ich bin grade an Yamamoto, danach wollt ich ma gucken, was ich mach. I'll take a potate chip - AND EAT IT!! ~ planet-punk 19:24, 17. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Ich bin zu durchschaubar V.V x'D. Alles klar! Ich nehm mir jetzt Reborn vor, dann mach ich erst mal was anderen ;). --I'll take a potate chip - AND EAT IT!! ~ planet-punk 19:31, 17. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Bilder Sry, wie meinen? Hatte nen langen Tag, kann also sein, dass ich auf dem Schlauch stehe. Generell lade ich Bilder nur hoch, wenn ich sie dann auch irgendwo einfüge? I'll take a potate chip - AND EAT IT!! ~ planet-punk 16:29, 21. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Also ich hab 100x100 genommen. Dabei musst du schauen, dass das, was abgebildet werden soll, möglichst in der Mitte ist. Was willst du denn ändern? - to the EXTREME! ~ planet-punk 18:40, 23. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ::Achso ;). Jap, als Admin mal ganz schön, eine Übersicht über alle Auszeichnungen ^^. --- to the EXTREME! ~ planet-punk 18:50, 23. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Hey, danke! Das ist ja mal ne coole Sache, von einem der Admins auf meine Tätigkeiten angesprochen zu werden, danke! ich habe mir vorgenommen, in nächster Zeit auch Rang 1 zu übernehmen... immerhin stehe ich kurz vor 3 weiteren Goldauszeichnungen. Hatte lediglich durch mein Studium mal bis jetzt so einen Knick, der ungefähr einen Monat lang anhielt, aber trotzdem. Und tja, ich bin halt ein Katekyo Hitman Reborn!-Nerd, ich verfolge den Manga seit dem ersten Tag, an dem er in Deutschland erschienen ist ;) Logisch also, das ich hier was beisteuere. Bist du jetzt eigentlich öfters aktiv? Ich muss nämlich ganz ehrlich sagen, ich war zum Beispiel Fan des Blogs, den du mit Planet-Punk und Decimo gemacht hast, auch wenn er vergleichsweise schnell endete... wäre ne coole Sache, gell? DavisWTG 17:26, 5. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Brauchst du Hilfe? Hallo Collonelo, ich bin Laximilian scoken, Wikia Entertainment Praktikant. Ich bin soeben auf dein Wiki gestoßen und es gefällt mir! Du hast einige schöne Bilder auf der Hauptseite. Gibt es etwas bestimmtes, was du gerne verwenden würdest? Desweiteren würde ich dir gerne etwas mit deinem Wiki helfen, zum Beispiel mit einer Erweiterung. Die Top 10-Listen würden sich meiner Meinung nach hier sehr gut machen. Wenn du magst, kann ich diese für dich freischalten lassen. Ich würde mich über eine Antwort auf meiner Diskussionsseite freuen! Schönen Tag noch, Maximilian (talk) 19:37, 30. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Hi :D Ach egal und danke^^ Öhm tja... hatte nichts besseres zu tun XDDDDDD Ist eigentlich ziemlich cool hier im Wiki zu helfen und so :D Naja... LG Sassi1710 20:03, 25. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Macht nichts! Naja, ist doch kein Thema, auch wenn ich wegen meinem Studium in letzter Zeit fast gar nicht editiert habe. Wird sich aber wohl wieder ändern. Plane schon, mal die aktuellen Kapitel zusammenzufassen. Und danke dafür, das du die Seite gelöscht hast. War doch etwas unnötig... DavisWTG 09:07, 30. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Affiliation Hi, hopefully you speak English, because I can't speak German. I'm an admin over at the English Reborn! Wiki and I wanted to propose an affiliation between our two wikis. Seeing as you're the only active admin, I came to you. Our terms of affiliation would basically be just displaying links to each others' wikis on various parts of our wiki; we would put you guys on our wiki navigation and about page, and hopefully you can put our wiki's name somewhere. I hope you consider it. Thanks! - ChaosVoid 07:43, 7. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Danke Scheint so :D Danke :3 Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 19:18, 18. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :It's fine, another user of this wiki took care of it. If you look at your wiki's home page, you'll see that our wikis are affiliated already. Thanks for your response! ChaosVoid 22:31, 27. Jun. 2012 (UTC) :